


Into You, Like a Locker Door

by Readvelvett



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, background wenrene, crackfic, joy is an idiot, seulgi is oblivious, yeri is satan's helper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readvelvett/pseuds/Readvelvett
Summary: The five times Sooyoung embarrassed herself in front of Seulgi, and the one time she didn't.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Kang Seulgi/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Into You, Like a Locker Door

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of @incorrectrevel's tweet "Is no one gonna write an au where confident gay joy loses her shit when seulgi is near?"
> 
> A/N: It's a westernized high school au but I never went to homecoming so idk how that works lol.

Park Sooyoung wasn’t popular per say, she wasn’t in with the popular girls or sought after by the jocks, but she was the “cool” girl. People knew her, people liked her, and most importantly: people envied her. Her charisma and charm could outshine anyone around her, and she had people fawning over her beauty and charming smirk. There wasn’t a day that went by where she  _ didn’t  _ know what to say. 

At least until a locker door met her face and seemed to knock her completely off caliber. 

The bell had just signaled the end of her first class, and she was one of the many students that flooded the hallway to venture to their next class. She fell in line next to her best friend Yerim, who was waiting with a mischievous glint on her face as she usually was.

“What now?”

“Do you know how many girls asked me for your number during first period Sooyoung? Three, three! And that’s not counting the boy who asked if we were together and if he could join.”

Sooyoung snorted as she adjusted the straps on her backpack, pushing through the crowd with little care. Yerim and her smaller legs struggled to keep up initially, but after years of following her giant best friend around, they’ve been conditioned well enough.

“First, it’s funny that a boy thinks he has a chance. And second,” Sooyoung paused next to one of the rows of lockers, resting her back against it and giving Yerim an evil smirk, “as if  _ you  _ could ever get some of this anyways.”

She shimmied her hips as Yerim fake gagged, making a face of mock disgust as Sooyoung laughed dryly at her theatrics.

“You wish I was into you.”

Now it was Sooyoung’s turn to fake disgust, swatting Yerim’s shoulder in mock offense and unable to hide her smirk when the younger girl giggled brightly.

“Gross.”

They fell into a short silence as they waited for the crowd to disperse, allowing room for them to slip back into the middle of the hallway and make their way to their next class. Yerim beckoned for them to get moving when it cleared and she rolled off the locker, taking a few short steps before being promptly thrown back onto her butt. The hallway seemed to freeze around them as Yerim cackled in amusement and Sooyoung brought a hand to her face to soothe her aching nose.

“Oh my God! Oh my God, I’m so sorry!”

Now, Sooyoung had a hot temper, but she wasn’t one to lash out at anyone. But upon feeling the blood drip down her lip, she felt annoyance creep up her throat and she whipped her head up prepared to yell.

“What the he-”

Stopping short of a full rant, Sooyoung’s heart leapt when she saw Kang Seulgi staring back at her with so much concern and guilt lacing her face. Her words died in her throat as the girl knelt in front of her, bunching up the sleeve of her jacket and pressing it harshly against Sooyoung’s nose, causing the girl to flinch.

“Sorry…”

The sheepish grin on Seulgi’s flushed face made her feel nauseous, like a swarm of butterflies were soaring around her stomach. She stared dumbly at the older girl, Yerim still cackling maniacally beside her as she wiped tears from her eyes.

“Park Sooyoung.”

Seulgi glanced up at her confused, eyes still wide and veins coursing with adrenaline after she accidentally slammed Park Sooyoung, of all people, in the face with her locker door. If only she hadn’t jammed it, maybe it wouldn’t have opened so violently. Seulgi watched bewildered as the dazed girl stuck her hand out.

“I’m Kang Seulgi.”

Seulgi didn’t hold her giggle back as she used her sleeve to wipe the rest of the blood away from Sooyoung’s lip, trying to avoid pressing against her nose too much.

“No silly, that’s my name.”

Sooyoung was flooded with equal parts embarrassment and giddiness. Seulgi had called her silly, Seulgi had giggled at her, it was the best noise she’s ever heard. But on the other hand, she just introduced herself as Kang Seulgi to Kang Seulgi herself, talk about embarrassing. 

“Are you okay? I’m really sorry about that, I should’ve paid more attention.”

Sooyoung shook her head slowly, crinkling her nose and wincing at the pain. She waved Seulgi’s hand away and attempted to stand, Yerim’s arm looping under hers. But the dizziness nearly sent them both rocketing to the ground until skilled arms wrapped around her torso and kept her grounded.

Seulgi was touching her, oh God Seulgi was  _ hugging  _ her!

She sputtered helplessly as she pulled away from Seulgi’s hold, stumbling into the lockers and remaining there frozen. Yerim snorted as she approached Sooyoung’s side, shouldering her gently. She could see the concern hidden in Yerim’s eyes, but she was too much of a devil to show it.

“Should we get you to the nurse humpty dumpty?”

“Let me do it,” Their eyes trailed over to Seulgi in slight shock, she really didn’t need to volunteer when Yerim was right there and prepared to skip her next class anyways, “it’s the least I can do after knocking you down.”

Sooyoung feels her nerves run rampant as Seulgi takes her arm, looping them together before Yerim had a chance to retaliate. She shot a pleading gaze at her best friend, begging her to not leave her alone with Seulgi. But Yerim only shot her one of her signature smirks and sighed in fake defeat.

“I guess you’re right. Well, I’ll be off, wouldn’t want to miss my favorite class.”

_ Bullshit! _ Sooyoung wanted to yell, Yerim hated her statistics class with a passion, she didn’t go one day without simultaneously complaining and bragging about how much she hated the advanced class she was placed in.

She watched her pernicious friend skip off to her next class at full speed just to tortutre Sooyoung some more. Her attention was drawn back to Seulgi when the brunette tugged her arm gently, giving her a bright smile. She might as well melt to a puddle now from how adorable Seulgi was.

“Alright, Kang Seulgi, let’s get you to the nurses office.”

Sooyoung couldn’t even retaliate back at the teasing, her heart was too busy swooning as Seulgi tugged her along. She always had a quick comeback ready, she always knew exactly what to say, but Seulgi seemed to steal the words straight from her mouth, leaving her mute and staring dumbly at the gorgeous brunette.

Kang Seulgi wasn’t like Sooyoung. She wasn’t well known, she didn’t attract attention, she was just Seulgi. Not the bottom of the barrel, not the top of the pyramid, just average Kang Seulgi. Ask around about her and some would say “Oh Seulgi, she’s nice!” and others would say “Kang Seulgi, who’s that?” 

Yet here she was, average Kang Seulgi, taking Sooyoung’s voice away with just one look -- and a locker door to her face.

She found herself unable to even muster any words to say as Seulgi explained everything to the nurse, rubbing the back of her nape in embarrassment as the nurse chided her for not being more careful with her locker. Despite her insistence on staying, the nurse (much to Sooyoung’s relief) shooed Seulgi off to class.

“I’m sorry again. I hope everything is okay. I’ll see you when we have chemistry.”

“What chemistry?”

She blurted out before Seulgi could even move one step away, what was she talking about. They didn’t have any chemistry at all, how could they when their first interaction was Seulgi hitting her in the face? Seulgi just raised an eyebrow, worried that maybe she had hit Sooyoung way harder than she thought.

“The class? The one we have together at the end of the day?”

_ Oh. _

“Oh, right. Yeah see you have chemistry. I mean in chemistry.”

Seulgi giggled again, making Sooyoung’s heart flutter yet again for whatever damn reason. She ducked her head to hide her flushed cheeks, if only she could actually form a coherent sentence.

“Right, see you, feel better.”

Sooyoung watched Seulgi disappear from the office, a frustrated sound leaving her mouth as the nurse came back over with an amused grin.

“That was painful to watch, how hard did she hit you?”

The nurse’s quip did not make anything better, and she only scoffed in embarrassment. Oh how she wished she could punch herself in the face and actually break her nose this time. How could Kang Seulgi of all people bring confident Park Sooyoung to her knees? It must’ve been the locker, it had to have knocked her off of her game. That was clearly the only explanation. Her phone buzzed and pulled her from her thoughts as she pressed the bag of ice to her bruising nose. 

_ Satan’s Helper: Who knew it would be Kang Seulgi that finally turned the mighty cool girl Park Sooyoung into a gooey puddle? _

She made a mental note to kill Yerim later.

~

Okay, Sooyoung would be lying if she said that she had never paid attention to Seulgi before. But only ever glancing at her a few times during chemistry, not full on staring for most of the class. But, Sooyoung just can’t seem to take her eyes off of the older girl. It didn’t help that she was perfectly in her line of sight, she just couldn’t look away from the beautiful brunette. This annoyed Joohyun, her lab partner and one of Seulgi’s good friends. 

“Sooyoung, if you could stop ogling one of my best friends and turn the bunsen burner on that would be great.”

She glanced in embarrassment at her partner, noting how she didn’t even take her eyes off of the beaker she was measuring. Was she really being that obvious that Joohyun didn’t even have to look at her to notice? Trying to salvage some of her pride, she turned the burner on without fail, but her eyes subconsciously drifted back to the girl who was now giggling with her own lab partner, pulling her perfect hair up into a perfect ponytail. She gulped thinking about Seulgi’s hands running through her hair, threading delicately. Or maybe she pictured her grasping at her hair, tugging and breathing hotly against her lips. A crushing feeling on her foot brought her out of her reverie, causing her to yelp in pain as she shot Joohyun an incredulous look.

“Look, you’re nice and all Sooyoung. But you have a reputation, and I don’t want Seulgi becoming a part of that. Got it?”

Heat flared in her stomach, who was Bae Joohyun to think she could talk to her like that? So what if she was known to flirt around a lot? So what if she was good with girls, that’s just her talent. What did prudish Bae Joohyun know anyway?

“Aye aye captain.”

She gave her a sickeningly sweet smile, eyes crinkling with fake genuinity. They moved on fast however, and Joohyun handed her a pair of test tube tongs without looking in her direction. She got to work on picking up the test tube, keeping it tilted away from her as she held it above the flame. Holding one hand above the flame, she rests her head on her other hand, elbow digging into the lab table as Joohyun mutters the directions to herself from beside her. She drones the words out, keeping her hand steady as she gazes back at Seulgi. 

The girl was wearing a simple long black top that was tucked into her jeans. Sooyoung bit her lip as she admired Seulgi’s figure, her jeans hugging her hips snuggly and accentuating her backside perfectly. Everything about Kang Seulgi was just so perfect, and Sooyoung couldn’t help but smile as the brunette’s face lit up with a smile and laughter flooded out of her.

“I think it should be heated up n- Oh my God Sooyoung!”

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Joohyun, who pushed her back and grabbed the tongs from her quickly. She looked around in confusion before feeling the incredibly hot sensation against her arm and screaming when she caught sight of her sleeve on fire. Suddenly, the class erupted in a panic, the teacher rushing over to her quickly and dousing her sleeve in water. Her heart was thrumming wildly in her chest, body having activated fight or flight mode when she saw herself on fire. Yet, the first place she looked was at Seulgi rather than her arm to inspect for damage. The girl was staring at her with a worried expression, chewing on her lip gently. 

“If you cannot practice lab safety, you will not be receiving any credit for this lab.”

Her head lowered when the teacher started to berate her, inspecting her for any damage before telling Sooyoung she better just let Joohyun handle the rest of the lab. She couldn’t bear to look up as the teacher walked away and class resumed, her pride was severely damaged by her own stupidity, and it didn’t help that she could feel a pair of eyes lingering on her.

“What the hell has gotten into you?”

Not having the energy to deal with Joohyun’s condescending nature, she just waved the girl off and sat down with a wordless huff. Stupid Kang Seulgi and her stupid ability to leave Sooyoung completely entranced. She was damaging her reputation, and Sooyoung certainly didn’t appreciate it.

The rest of class went on without fail, and Sooyoung sulked in the back as Joohyun finished their labe effortlessly all on her own. As the bell rang, she couldn’t possibly get herself out of the room faster.

“Next time, actually pay attention so I don’t have to pull all the weight.”

Joohyun glowered at Sooyoung, and she shot back an equally sour expression as she slung her bag over her shoulder. Joohyun could really be such a bitch, but she saw the concern in the older woman’s face when she caught sight of the fire, and she knew Joohyun acted bitchy to hide her actual feelings towards people. It satisfied her knowing Joohyun cared, at least to some degree anyways. Trying not to think about it any further, she quickly shuffles out of the classroom in hopes that she can beeline it straight to her next one.

“Sooyoung, wait up!”

There it is again, that voice that makes her melt into a disgusting puddle of embarrassment. She realistically should just keep walking, but she’s frozen in her spot. Soon enough, Kang Seulgi was by her side looking as happy as ever. She hadn’t spoken to the girl since the incident a few days ago, and she had hoped that by now her confidence and charm would return. And it did return, at least around anyone that wasn’t Seulgi.

“Are you okay? It was really scary seeing your sleeve on fire. You’re not hurt right?”

Seulgi didn’t take any cues apparently and just reached out without warning to grasp Sooyoung’s damp sleeve. Her fingers glided along Sooyoung’s skin light as a feather, and Sooyoung felt goosebumps cover her arm before she yanked it away as if she had gotten burned again. Regret flooded her system when she watched Seulgi’s face fall, and she cleared her throat a bit awkwardly.

“My pride is slightly bruised but I’m okay otherwise.”

She chuckled a bit awkwardly as she rolled up the singed material. Seulgi gave her a beaming smile, her eyes crinkling at the corners and sending panic coursing straight through Sooyoung’s veins.

“How’s your nose? It looks like it’s healing better.”

Sooyoung feels herself shiver the moment Seulgi’s cool hand rests under her chin to tilt her face to the side. She gulps as Seulgi studies her face carefully, smiling when she sees the swelling around Sooyoung’s nose has gone down. 

“I’m really glad that you’re okay.”

“Yeah, you too.”

You too?  _ You too? _ Sooyoung chides herself for making absolutely no sense as Seulgi chuckles in confusion before shaking her head.

“Anyways, I’ve been meaning to ask if I could see your phone?”

Her phone, why would Seulgi want to see her phone? She stares unintelligently at the shorter girl in front of her until her mouth is able to form words.

“My phone? Do you need to make a call? Do you not have a phone?”

Seulgi gave her an embarrassed look, clearly confused as to why Sooyoung was acting so utterly stupid right now. She rubbed her neck awkwardly and let out a short laugh.

“I meant so I could put my number in it.”

Sooyoung wished she was near another locker again so she could slam the door onto her own head this time. She feels her face burn bright as she rummages through her bag for her phone, pulling it out and hastily shoving her phone into Seulgi’s hand. Her eyes don’t leave the brunette’s face as Seulgi looks back forth from her phone to Sooyoung’s face in amusement. Holding her breath as Seulgi types her number into the device, she grasps the strap of her back so tightly it could surely snap in half. Seulgi slides the device back into Sooyoung’s hands and gives her a mirthy smile.

“I didn’t know calculators could be used as phones now.”

Seulgi jokes in amusement and proceeds to laugh when Sooyoung looks down to confirm she had indeed handed Seulgi her calculator instead of her phone. Her eyes bugged out of her head and she willed the ground to swallow her whole. If anyone had witnessed this, her reputation surely would’ve been destroyed. Gone are the days where Park Sooyoung emanates confidence and in with the days where she trips over her own feet and forgets how to speak.

“See you around Sooyoung.”

Sooyoung watches as Seulgi walks off in the opposite direction, finding herself rooted to the ground as the other girl disappears around the corner. _ Good going Sooyoung, she was about to give you her number _ . Shaking herself out of her stuppor, Sooyoung goes to shove her stupid calculator back into her back when she notices the number staring back at her. She let out a disbelieving laugh as a smile graced her lips.

Maybe she wasn’t as helpless as she thought. 

~

Her and Yerim had just settled down for lunch in the cafeteria a few weeks later when Sooyoug broached the topic. 

“Just ask her to hang out Sooyoung.”

“How?”

How could Yerim make it seem so easy? Asking Kang Seulgi to hang out was anything but easy. Yerim gave her an incredulous look, what happened to her best friend who always said the right thing? She was reduced to a girl at a loss for words, someone stole her goddamn voice and that someone was Kang Seulgi.

“Sooyoung, you’ve asked more girls out than I can count on my fingers and toes. How are you struggling so bad to ask someone to hang out?”

Sooyoung stomped her foot in a display of frustration, huffing indignantly as Yerim stared at her unamused, setting her sandwich down.

“I’m not just asking  _ someone  _ to hang out. I’m asking Seulgi!”

“Yes, yes the girl that makes you weak in the knees I know.”

So what if she did make Sooyoung weak in the knees, it was  _ Seulgi  _ she could make anyone weak in the knees. Well maybe not anyone, but Sooyoung was content to believe Seulgi was the prettiest girl in the world.

“You know, it was fun at first to tease you but I want my confident best friend back. This Sooyoung is just a love sick mess. It's disgusting.”

Offended, Sooyoung smacked Yerim’s shoulder hard and smirked in satisfaction when the younger girl cried out in surprise and slight pain. She ducked when she noticed a bag of chips flying towards her from Yerim’s side of the table.

“Rude!”

“I could say the same for you!”

They sat silently, scowling at each other before laughing it off and continuing to eat their lunch. They fought frequently, playfully fighting , Sooyoung threatening to kick Yerim out of the senior section since the girl was in her junior year and technically not supposed to be sitting with Sooyoung for lunch. It was all in jest of course, they wouldn’t trade one another for the world no matter how annoying they could each be.

“Seriously though, just ask her after lunch. She’s looking at you by the way.”

Sooyoung whips around to stare at Seulgi’s table where the girl was laughing animatedly with some of her friends, including Joohyun. They caught each other’s eyes quickly and the older girl smiled playfully at her, toothy grin spreading on her face. Sooyoung turned back around with her eyes wide and cheeks rosy. 

“God you’re gross. I want my old best friend back.”

Yerim yelped when her packet of chips smacked her right in the face.

-

Building up the courage to just approach Seulgi in the hallways after lunch was ridiculously difficult, and Sooyoung felt like she might sweat all of her bodily fluids out with how nervous she was. She approaches Seulgi at her locker, the same one that knocked her to her butt the day they had their first encounter. If you squint hard enough, maybe you can see the face sized dent in the metal material. 

“Hey Sooyoung!”

Seulgi shoots her one of those signature smiles and all her courage and confidence is gone. Sooyoung prepared it over and over again in her head, just say ‘ _ Hey Seulgi, I was wondering if you want to hang out with me? _ ’ and be done with it. But here Seulgi is, waiting patiently for her to speak, and all she can blurt out is...

“Would you like to hang me?”

Seulgi’s startled expression sent Sooyoung spiraling, maybe hell would be willing to take her early? How could she fuck up a sentence so much to make it sound so incredibly terrible.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I…”

Seulgi’s infectious laughter made warmth bloom in her chest, maybe her stupidity was worth Seulgi laughing at her so sweetly. She felt a hand rub down her arm and she nearly wheezed from surprise, but she had already embarrassed herself enough for the rest of the year.

“Here, let me help you out. Would you like to hang out after school?”

Something blossomed inside of her when she recognized that Seulgi was starting to understand her stupidity, but maybe that wasn’t such a good thing. She can’t imagine the impression the older student has of her, Sooyoung doesn’t live up to her reputation at all.

“Yes!”

“You’re cute Sooyoung-ah, I’ll meet you after school.”

Cute? Sooyoung was not cute, okay, she was cool and confident and definitely not cute. Oh, who was she kidding, Seulgi would've been better off calling her an embarrassment. Cute. _ Huh _ , Sooyoung thinks as she lets the reality of the situation set in,  _ I can do cute _ .

If only impatiently waiting for the rest of the day to end meant cute, Sooyoung would’ve earned a medal for her performance. But rather, she earned two perfectly manicured nails being bitten to all hell from her anxiety. This was the first time Seulgi and her were going to hang out together, alone, just the two of them. Oh  _ God _ , it’s going to be just the two of them!

She finds Seulgi outside, typing away quickly on her phone with a soft smile on her face.

“Seulgi!”

Why Sooyoung decided to jog up to the girl despite being only a few feet away, she was unsure. Cringing at herself and her stupidity, she gave Seulgi a small smile that was still probably bright enough to light up a room. The surprised girl looked up and her surprise quickly morphed into happiness when she locked onto Sooyoung in front of her.

“Hey! Ready to go?”

With a hum of approval, the two set off walking in the direction of Seulgi’s house since it was closer and her parents would be working. Sooyoung also decided against bringing Seulgi to her own house where her younger siblings would embarrass her further. They didn’t say much as they walked side by side, but it wasn’t by any means uncomfortable. If anything, the silence was pleasant, they felt connected without having to say anything at all, and for that Sooyoung was grateful.

Sooyoung was surprised at how put together Seulgi’s house was. It wasn’t as large and grand as her own, but it was comfortable and cozy and felt like a real family actually lived there. Just from the photos and the decor, Sooyoung could tell Seulgi had a special relationship with her parents, and maybe part of her felt a little sad. Being the oldest of her siblings, she was often left to take care of them while her parents worked. They loved her of course, but they barely spent any time around her and Sooyoung is positive they don’t know she’s gay. But taking one look at Seulgi and her kind heart and bright personality, Sooyoung feels beyond thankful that she has such good parents.

“Sooyoung? Do you want to go to my room to do homework?”

The soft look on Seulgi’s face made Sooyoung feel like she was reading her thoughts, and she just gave her a halfhearted smile and a nod. This was supposed to be exciting, and yet she let herself mellow out only a few minutes after entering Seulgi’s house. They worked their way up to Seulgi’s bedroom, and Sooyoung took the time to observe her surroundings meaningfully. Seulgi’s bedroom was simple, a few family photos around, one of her and Joohyun with their other best friend Seungwan (who was probably dating Joohyun but no one really asks because Joohyun is just too scary to approach). She doesn’t have any posters on her walls, but she has a stack of cds and a stereo on her desk. It’s the first place Sooyoung is drawn to as she sifts through her cd collection, impressed by her taste in music.

“The Fray? That’s good taste.”

Seulgi gives her an eye smile, glad that she wasn’t the only one to appreciate certain musicians. She watches silently as Sooyoung goes through her collection, glad to see her relaxed in her presence, for some reason she never seemed to breathe around her.

“Why don’t we play something and do some homework?”

Sooyoung was quick to agree, allowing Seulgi to take the cd from her hand and slip it into the stereo next to it. The opening to Happiness filled the room and Sooyoung felt more comfortable around Seulgi than she ever had. Something just felt so intimate, and despite her constant worrying over saying something dumb, she felt like Seulgi wouldn’t judge. They settled down on Seulgi’s bed, a comfortable distance from each other as friends would but Sooyoung felt incredibly close to her anyways. They worked in relative silence until Sooyoung felt Seulgi’s gaze linger on her for a little too long.

“I like this version of you, you seem so different I guess.”

She flushes, unsure of whether Seulgi was referring to her reputation or her idiocy around her. Feeling like she lost her voice again, she gives Seulgi an uncomfortable look as if she’s not sure how to approach the topic. Luckily for her, or maybe unluckily, Seulgi seems to bring it up on her own.

“I know your reputation Sooyoung,” Seulgi starts and Sooyoung is sure this is going to be the end of her friendship -- could she even call it that yet? -- with Kang Seulgi, “but you’re nothing like what they say you are. I was so worried when I realized it was you I had injured, I thought I was done for.”

Sooyoung’s eyes widened in surprise, maybe her pure idiocy around Seulgi wasn’t such a terrible thing after all. She ran a shaky hand through her hair as her eyes trailed back down to her open textbook.

“Yeah, I know I have a reputation that some people find intimidating. But I’m not all like that.”

“I know, Sooyoung.”

A hand finds its way to rest on top of hers, and she feels her heart leap into her throat at the contact. Her eyes lift to meet Seulgi’s and Sooyoung thinks that maybe she can fall in love every time their eyes lock like that. They don’t have to speak to connect with one another, and for that Sooyoung is thankful because she is sure some stupid shit would come flowing out of her mouth at any moment. They get back to their work, Seulgi’s hand hesitating before leaving her own to pick up her pencil again.

“So, do you know how to do number seven because honestly I wasn’t paying attention at all during chemistry today.”

Sooyoung laughs heartily at Seulgi’s confession, rummaging through her notes for the formula and an example before showing Seulgi.

“Wow, you’re so well put together!”

“You’d think, but I’ll let you in on a little secret,” Sooyoung smirks as Seulgi leans her ear in for emphasis, “I copied it all from Joohyun.”

Seulgi snorts, literally snorts at the confession and swats Sooyoung’s shoulder playfully.

“Well that surely explains why it’s so organized. Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.”

The wink Seulgi shoots her way, if she could even call it that when both of the girl’s eyes clamp shut, makes her heart flutter. She would do anything to ensure that Seulgi winked at her again, even if it meant cheating off of her lab partner. 

“Come on, let’s finish this so we can get some dinner and just chat.”

If someone told Sooyoung a month ago that she would freeze over the prospect of talking, she surely would’ve laughed in their face. Yet here she was, forgetting the one gift she’s had her entire life all because Seulgi was next to her.

~

It’s one thing to ask to hang out as friends, and another to ask someone to go to homecoming with you. So how Yerim just casually brought it up was beyond her.

“Ask her to homecoming.”

Rather than spit out her juice, she inhaled it and began to cough violently, startling the few tables around her with her loud choking and furthering her embarrassment as Yerim smacked her back and cackled evilly.

“Thanks for almost KILLING ME.”

Yerim rolls her eyes at Sooyoung for being dramatic, even if Sooyoung really almost choked to death on her juice.

“You should thank Seulgi every time she makes you choke on your own spit then loser.”

Sooyoung grumbled in annoyance, Yerim did have a point, even if it was one that she absolutely hated to think about. When she had settled down, clearing any remaining obstructions from her throat, Yerim broached the issue again.

“Seriously though, I know you want to. So just go for it.”

“Do you not remember the first time I asked her to just hang out? I literally asked her to kill me.”

Yerim suppresses a laugh as she takes a swig of her water, rolling her eyes in amusement as she remembers Sooyoung recounting the hilariously embarrassing encounter.

“Yeah but you guys have been friends for like a whole month now, have you not gotten more comfortable around her?”

Sooyoung sits in silence for a moment, she honestly had no idea. Sure, she had been able to be around Seulgi without saying consistently stupid things, but her heart still nearly beat out of her chest every time Seulgi looked her way.

“Well yeah but not enough to literally ask her to be my date to the dance!”

“You’re so dramatic Sooyoung, just don’t think about who it is and go for it.”

Sooyoung was going to argue back, but the more she thought about it the more it actually seemed like a good idea. She sat back in her seat and stared at Yerim with an impressed gaze on her face.

“You know, that’s not a bad idea. What should I do? Make a sign or something?”

Yerim shakes her head and swallows her bite of food, gesturing over to Seulgi’s table where she was happily chatting with her friends.

“If you’re asking her as a friend I would just do it casually, like right now.”

Sooyoung doesn’t move her eyes away from Seulgi, a smile involuntarily spreading on her lips as she watched Seulgi laugh bubbly from across the room. 

“How? Her friends are right there.”

“Exactly, you said Joohyun didn’t trust you, so go give her a reason to by asking Seulgi confidently.”

Sooyoung hated that Yerim just kept making point after point, though she would never admit that she was impressed by the girl’s ideas. She caught Yerim’s eye, not saying anything as she mulled over the idea.

“What do I say?”

Yerim smiled widely, realizing Sooyoung had given into her plan, a triumphant victory she would have to celebrate later no matter if it works or not. 

“Just ask her simply ‘would you like to go to homecoming with me?’ it’s not that hard.”

“Easy for you to say.”

Sooyoung scoffs but knows it really shouldn’t be that hard. She let’s Yerim hype her up like the good friend she is before gathering enough courage to approach the table of friends. Seulgi looks up at her instantly, a toothy smile being shot her way. She waves courteously at Joohyun who ignores her presence and at Seungwan who slaps Joohyun’s shoulder and waves back sweetly. Sooyoung has always liked Seungwan, and based on the way Joohyun looks at her, she can only guess that Joohyun has too. 

“Hey Sooyoungie, what’s up?”

Sooyoungie, the nickname Seulgi had given her after they began regularly hanging out. It made Sooyoung feel like she could melt at any moment, and maybe she could. She glances back at Yerim who gives her a thumbs up and a bright smile, and she breathes deeply remembering her line before opening her mouth to ask.

“Would you like to go home with me?”

_ Nailed it _ , Sooyoung thinks dryly as the tips of her ears feel hot with embarrassment. Seulgi gives her an encouraging look, and she takes a deep breath before trying again.

“I mean, would you like to come homeing with me?”

If only the floor would swallow her whole, maybe she wouldn’t be burning with pure humiliation. Joohyun smirked into her drink and Sooyoung wanted nothing more than to slap the annoying smirk right off of her annoying face. All she was doing was proving to Joohyun that she was hopeless, definitely not a good fit for Seulgi. Seungwan shoots her a smile full of pity and  _ God  _ she just really wants to disappear into thin air.

“Yes Sooyoungie, I will go to homecoming with you.”

“You will?”

“You will?!”

Her and Joohyun shout simultaneously, one out of excitement and one out of disbelief. She saw the pure disappointment written all over Joohyun's face, as if she had been conditioning Seulgi against her from the start. And knowing Joohyun, maybe she had been. She watched as Seungwan smacked Joohyun’s thigh under the table, causing the girl’s to stare heatedly at one another. Her gaze returned to Seulgi before she could catch any of their weird tension.

“If you don’t want to go you don’t have to, I didn’t mean to pressure you or anything.”

God she not only sounded so utterly hopeless but also disappointed as well.  _ What is wrong with you, Sooyoung? Get your shit together!  _ Seulgi gives her one of those genuine smiles that make Sooyoung’s stomach twist.

“Of course I want to! Why wouldn’t I want to go with one of my closest friends?”

_ Friends, right.  _ She tries her best to not let her disappointment show at the word, at least Seulgi had actually agreed to go with her. The friendzoning bruised her ego a little bit, and chancing a glance at the other two girls she felt her pride break more. Even Joohyun was giving her a pity look, it seemed that the only person who didn’t know that Sooyoung was head over heels for Kang Seulgi was Kang Seulgi herself.

“I’ll text you about it later?”

“Alright. See you.”

It was an awkward goodbye, Sooyoung waving weakly at the other members of the table and actually receiving two back this time (one out of pity no doubt). Her smile drops the moment she turns around, and Yerim’s does too the moment she notices her friend’s downcast face.

“Uh oh, did she say no?”

Sooyoung shook her head, taking a bite of her sandwich and sighing dramatically.

“She said yes.”

“Uh, then why do you look so upset?”

“As friends.”

Ouch, even Yerim can admit that was a little harsh. But as Sooyoung sulks into her sandwich, she can’t help but to feel a little satisfied. Her plan had worked and she still had something to tease Sooyoung about.

After she convinces the idiot to ask Seulgi out, of course, she wasn’t  _ that  _ much of an asshole. 

~

Preparations for homecoming had never been so stressful for Sooyoung. After attending the last three years, you’d think she would have it down by now. But this year she was going with Seulgi, and that meant everything had to be completely perfect. 

Yerim nagged her all afternoon about her dress and her hair and her makeup, and everything under the sun.

“Sooyoung you look fine, relax!”

“Fine isn’t good enough! It has to be perfect!”

They’d argue, throw insults at each other, and go right back to fixing each other’s hair and makeup. Yerim settled for a short lavender dress, one that accentuated her hips and breasts and left her to be desired by onlookers. It was a beautiful fit for the younger, and Sooyoung didn’t hold back her compliments when she saw it.

Sooyoung has decided on an emerald green chiffon dress. It was long and covered her legs but had a slit on one side where her toned leg stuck out. Yerim had whistled lowly at her, telling her it’s the best dressed Sooyoung had ever been. But she still worried it wasn’t good enough, it had to be good enough for Seulgi.

They had decided on taking photos together with Seungwan, Joohyun, and obviously Seulgi. And the plan was to meet at Sooyoung’s house as it had the most scenic backyard for picture taking. But Sooyoung wasn’t prepared for their arrival, even if she had been preparing all day. When they finally arrived, Sooyoung nearly fell to her knees.

Joohyun was adorning a beautiful short sleek black dress that fell off the shoulders, and on her arm was Seungwan who was hugged tightly by a long sleeve navy blue dress. They looked expensive and ethereal together, the power couple of the century if Sooyoung had any say.

But Seulgi is what took her breath away. The girl stepped out of the car in a strapless red velvet dress. She looked expensive, priceless even, and she looked like the most beautiful girl Sooyoung had ever seen. Her eyes couldn’t move away from the older girl, and her jaw couldn’t seem to lift off the ground either.

“Wow Sooyoungie, you clean up nice.”

She willed herself to say something, anything as Seulgi looked her up and down with an appreciative glance. But all she could do was let out a soft whimper as a string of drool slipped down her chin. Her soul might as well leave her body now because there is no recovering from that embarrassment. Seulgi's expression quickly changes to alarm from her reaction, but Yerim saves the day, for once, by wiping away the drool quickly with her bare hand before Seulgi could really see it (Sooyoung definitely owed her for that). 

“You… pretty.”

The group mentally face palmed, minus Seulgi who was oblivious to Sooyoung’s love sick mentality. She instead giggled, a blush spreading on her cheeks as she accepted Sooyoung’s compliment. To spare Sooyoung of any more misfortune, the remaining three usher them along to take their photos before heading to the school. But before they make it to the backyard, Joohyun pulls Sooyoung aside.

“You’re difficult, do you know that?”

“What?”

“How is it that you can act so forward to any girl in the world but when it comes to Seulgi you just lose it?”

Sooyoung doesn’t know how to answer, well she actually does but would rather not. She knows Joohyun is testing her, she’s not stupid she knows the truth. She just wants to hear Sooyoung say it. 

“You know why.”

“Say it.”

“You can’t make me.”

“Say it.”

“No!”

There's silence that follows, Joohyun staring at Sooyoung as she waits, she knows Sooyoung will break eventually. And she does, a furious blush covering her face as she balls her fists.

“I like her! A lot, so much so that it makes me feel like I’m about to explode from happiness every time she’s around. She makes my knees feel weak, she takes the breath from my lungs and the words from my mouth. And I don’t know why but honestly I don’t care because there is no one else in the world that I’d rather be with.”

To be honest, all Joohyun was looking for was a simple ‘I like her’ but Sooyoung really outdid herself. Color Joohyun impressed.

“Then don’t mess it up.”

She walked off without another word, leaving Sooyoung with her cryptic words as per usual. But Sooyoung knew better, she knew this was Joohyun’s way of giving her approval, even if it seemed a bit backwards. That was just Joohyun. She couldn’t bite back the smile as she followed after her, gathering in the backyard for photos. 

It’s a short endeavor really, a few group photos, some photos of Yerim and her together. Some of the happy couple: ice queen and Seungwan. And then finally some of her and Seulgi. They fit into each other’s arms nicely, nicer than any other body has ever felt pressed against Sooyoung’s own. There’s not a doubt in her mind that Seulgi and her were made for each other, if only Seulgi felt the same. 

When all is said and done, they take some time to say hi to Sooyoung’s parents. Sooyoung went beet red when Yerim kept insinuating things about her and Seulgi’s friendship to her mom and dad. God she’s never wanted to punch her more, and that’s saying a lot because it’s  _ Yerim _ . But the embarrassment doesn’t last long when it’s time for them to get going.

Sooyoung and Yerim hang back for a moment as the other three go to start Joohyun’s car. She feels Yerim jab her in the side with an elbow, smiling evilly at her like she usually does before she rips into Sooyoung’s pride.

“What, did you plan on becoming Snow White’s eighth dwarf Drooly tonight?”

“I really hate you sometimes, you know that?”

-

The homecoming dance itself was really nothing special, in all four years of attendance Sooyoung always found herself bored. But with Seulgi by her side and keeping her heart rate at an unhealthy pace, it was difficult to feel bored. Yerim had split with them almost immediately, going to join a group of friends that were actually her age. And while Seungwan and Joohyun hovered nearby, they were too busy staring at each other like their lives depended on it to actually be involved in any conversation. 

But it’s not awkward really, because it’s Sooyoung and Seulgi and they didn’t need conversation to be comfortable. They had each other, that's the only thing that mattered. She’s on her second cup of punch before Seulgi brings up a worthwhile conversation.

“You know, I always dreamt about winning homecoming queen but no one even knows my name.”

“I know your name.”

It came out before she could stop it, and she blushed profusely as Seulgi stared at her in shock. It was an incredibly sentimental moment, and Seulgi took her hand and squeezed it gently.

“I’m glad you do.”

Sooyoung thinks that maybe her heart will burst through her chest at the way Seulgi softly spoke to her. But she settles for a smile as the thrum of her heart pulses in her ears. 

“Do you want to dance a bit before they announce the winners?”

Sooyoung wasn’t much of a dancer, but she had learned quickly that Seulgi was. And how could she deny her favorite person their favorite activity? So she allows Seulgi to pull her onto the dance floor, swinging her side to side to the beat with the widest smile on her face. Sooyoung may not be the best dancer in the world, but she would sure as hell try her best if it meant that she could see Seulgi smile like that even more. So she moves to the beat, sidling up to Seulgi without even realizing it. And soon enough they’re pressed together, moving as one to the rhythm, but she can’t even focus with the way Seulgi is slotted against her. She can feel Seulgi’s breathing on her neck, making the hair on her nape stand up and a shiver course through her spine.

So this is how she was going to die then. 

Sooyoung musters through a few more songs before the class president makes his way into the stage (a bit disheveled with a familiar shade of lipstick printed on his face) to announce the king and queen. Her and Seulgi join Seungwan and Joohyun at their table, Yerim sauntering up a few moments later by herself, and Sooyoung can’t help but notice her lip color,  _ uh oh _ .

“I wonder who’s going to win queen.”

The others just nodded along with Yerim, voicing their own inquiries, but Sooyoung knew that tone. She knew Yerim was up to something, and it was bound to be bad. They waited with bated breaths as the president announced the king.

“And the homecoming king is… Yook Sungjae!”

That came as a surprise to absolutely no one. Everyone knew Sungjae, everyone liked Sungjae, and he was bound to win by a landslide. The girls all clapped for him regardless, he probably deserved it more than any of the other popular jocks did. They watched as he charmingly accepted his crown, looking on with a proud face as the president prepared to announce the queen. 

“And your homecoming queen is…”

He pauses dramatically, and Sooyoung catches Yerim’s eyes lingering on her devilishly. Her blood freezes and her mind goes numb, _ she wouldn’t _ . 

She would.

“Park Sooyoung!”

The girls around her, sans Yerim (who she was absolutely going to kill later on), begin freaking out and jumping up and down. Even ice queen Joohyun lets out a surprised sound and allows her girlfriend to pull her up and down. Despite this excitement, Sooyoung can only focus on Seulgi who was giving her the brightest smile. The same Seulgi who had just told her she always wanted to win homecoming queen. 

“I know I said I wanted to win, but seeing you in a crown is worth losing.”

Sooyoung nearly faints then and there, and she can’t hear anything else as she’s shoved towards the stage. She’s on autopilot as she climbs the steps, ears ringing with Seulgi’s words over and over again. She barely even registers the crown being placed on her head or Sungjae congratulating her.

“And now it’s time for the king and queen to dance.”

Sungjae takes Sooyoung’s hand and leads her down the stage as the music begins to play. It’s her song that blares through the speakers,  _ their _ song. And it just feels wrong to have Sungjae holding onto her with their song playing. But he’s a nice guy, handsome in the face and incredibly sweet, Sooyoung thinks that maybe in another life they could’ve had something. 

“I’ve got to be honest, I didn’t expect you with your reputation to win.”

It was lighthearted but Sooyoung still felt slightly offended and she scoffed playfully as he tightened his hold around her waist.

“I’m not just my reputation, you know.”

He gives her an eye smile, eyes searching through the crowd quickly before he lands on someone, staring happily and obliviously at the two.

“And so does she. So go get her okay?”

Sooyoung is beyond surprised when Sungjae let’s go of her, stepping back and gesturing over to her group of friends. They stare at her in an equal amount of shock, Seungwan mouthing to her in confusion. But she feels herself moving towards them before she can stop herself, standing before the very girl who makes her weak in the knees.

“Do you uh, wanna dance?”

Seulgi gasps at her as if she has no idea why Sooyoung wants to dance with her during this special moment, and she probably doesn’t. 

“Really? That’s all you say during this huge moment when all eyes are on you?”

“Yeah?”

Seulgi chuckles at Sooyoung’s nervousness, grabbing her hands and leading her back to the middle of the dancefloor. Students whispered all around them, but Sooyoung couldn’t hear them as she wrapped her arms around Seulgi’s waist. They fit together perfectly, the older of the two wrapping her arms effortlessly around Sooyoung’s neck. 

“This is the first song we listened to when we first hung out you know.”

Sheepishly, Sooyoung tried to duck her head away from Seulgi’s gaze despite their proximity. She’s flustered by the fact that Seulgi remembered, and embarrassed because she was the one who requested the song.

“I know, I requested it.”

“You did? Why?”

“Because it’s the first song we listened to when we first hung out.”

Sooyoung could see Seulgi’s brain fighting to understand, and she’s not surprised that Seulgi can’t see past all of her stumbling to realize that Sooyoung is into her. But she didn’t mind really, not when she had Seulgi wrapped up with her like this, dancing to a song she couldn’t stop thinking about since it first played that day.

And all Sooyoung could think about now as she slow danced with the girl of her dreams was how badly she wanted to make Seulgi hers.

~

Sooyoung was going to do it. Today was the day she was going to ask Seulgi to be her girlfriend. After tip-toeing around the idea like a coward for nearly three months (and twenty days, not that Yerim was constantly counting and reminding her), she knew that she was never going to do it if she didn’t just go for it.

So she devised a plan, and by God was it absolutely awful. The consistent nagging from Yerim, Seungwan, and Joohyun about her terrible plan made her relent and give them the freedom to help her. It took less than five minutes for them to brainstorm an infinitely better plan, one that Sooyoung could go along with and probably not embarrass herself with. But she would need help, and practice, and her friends were not going to leave her hanging (even if they kind of wanted to see her stumble again). It’s a simple three step plan, foolproof even for Sooyoung.

  1. It starts with a note.



_ ‘Since day one you had me knocked me off my feet.’ _

Seulgi read the note in surprise, Sooyoung had never left anything like that in or on her locker before, why would she now? She startled when a finger tapped her shoulder gently, whipping around to face none other than the note giver herself. Seulgi’s face blanched when she saw the single yellow rose in her hand.

  1. Then transitions to a rose.



“Sooyoung?”

Seulgi watched as the girl took a nervous breath, evidently trying her best to relax herself before she said something well… stupid in the Sooyoung way.

“I’ve been trying to ask you for a long time now, honestly since the first day you knocked me down with that very locker I’ve wanted this. But I never had the courage, or enough sense to form a full coherent sentence.”

Seulgi chuckled, a blush spreading on her face as she was finally catching on. She waited patiently as Sooyoung fiddled with her hands, taking notice to the gathering crowd and their group of friends making wild gestures at Sooyoung.

“I guess what I’m trying to ask is…”

‘ _ Say it Sooyoung, stop being a coward and say it.’  _ The taller girl sucks in a breath, exhaling sharply as her lips quirk upwards into a timid smile.

  1. And ends with a question.



“Seulgi, will you be my girlfriend?”

The silence in the hallway is deafening, not a single sound can be heard aside from Seulgi and Sooyoung’s rapidly beating hearts in their chests. Seulgi looked down at the note, which she now recognized to be Seungwan’s handwriting because of course her Sooyoung wouldn’t have enough competence to say something so greasy and smooth. She looks back up with a confused expression, tears pricking her eyes.

“Why me? You could have anyone you want and you chose me?”

“Because you’re Kang Seulgi.”

“Yeah, and Kang Seulgi isn’t anything special. She’s not a popular kid, she’s not a jock, she’s just average. You could have any girl in this school so why would you pick me? Why would you want someone like average Kang Seulgi?”

“Because,” Sooyoung steps forward, swallowing her fear as she holds Seulgi’s warm cheeks with nervous hands, “out of every girl in a crowded room, the only one I can see is you. Average Kang Seulgi.”

She leans in and connects their lips, not wasting another moment of precious time. Everyone around them cheers, but she can’t even hear them as her lips slot perfectly against Seulgi’s soft pair. Nothing has ever felt so right, and Sooyoung knows that these are the lips she’s been searching for her whole life. When they pull away, all she wants to do is lean back in and kiss her until their lungs give out.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do that.”

Seulgi caresses her cheek and she melts into the touch, eyes fluttering shut but snapping back open in embarrassment at Seulgi’s laughter.

“I think I have a pretty good idea,  _ Kang Seulgi _ .”

It’s okay, she could still gain her cool reputation back. She’s got this. Prepared to say something smooth and romantic, she leans in with a smirk but Seulgi plants her lips right against her cheek and she sputters.

“Seulgi pretty.”

Seulgi giggled loudly and Sooyoung’s knees wobbled at the sound. Nope, there’s definitely no gaining that reputation back. But that’s alright, she thinks.

She much prefers the reputation of being Kang Seulgi’s smitten girlfriend.

  
  


~

BONUS:

Intimacy admittedly took awhile. Between Sooyoung’s absolute incompetency and Seulgi’s resolve falling apart every time Sooyoung actually says something smooth, there was little room for sex. It seems like rolls reverse pretty fast, Seulgi melting into a puddle whenever Sooyoung actually gets that cool aura back. It’s satisfying to watch on Sooyoung’s part, but sometimes it just gets into the way a little bit. 

After a month of strictly heavy petting and mutual panic on both of their parts, they finally decided to take it farther. Sooyoung was beyond pleased to find Seulgi straddling her, keeping her pinned to the bed as they kissed passionately. Despite usually topping, this felt right to her, having Seulgi on top of her, completely under the girl’s control. The moment is ruined however, when she whispers hotly against Seulgi’s lips.

“Punish me.”

The way Seulgi’s demeanor completely changes, lurching back in a panicked state as Sooyoung watches the gears turn. She can see how Seulgi’s mind is struggling to find an appropriate response, one that both of them would benefit from.

“G-go stand in the corner and think about w-what you did.”

Sooyoung had never wanted to snort louder in her life, the sheer panic on Seulgi’s face was so familiar. That had been her months ago, that first day they really interacted. But thinking about how Seulgi always went on with her word vomit, Sooyoung decided she would do the same.

“Okay,” she slides off the bed and approaches the corner, shooting Seulgi a supportive and understanding wink, “ _ Park Sooyoung. _ ”

So, Sooyoung finds herself facing the wall upon her girlfriend’s request. She’s embarrassed herself for Seulgi before, and would sure as hell do it again. Though Sooyoung still wonders how worth it it is to be standing in the corner rather than pressed against her girlfriend. But when she feels the shaky (and sweaty) palm glide up her hip, she doesn’t have to wonder anymore.

For Seulgi, it would always be worth it. 


End file.
